Selalu Bersamamu: Sekuel Demi Neechan
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: FemNaru! Aku menyayangi Sasuke. Tapi, dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti ini… perlahan-lahan aku harus menjauh darinya karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Namun, cinta tetaplah cinta, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Last chap.
1. prolog

**A/N: **bagaimana? Naka nepatin janji kan? Buat sekuelnya, kan? Nah, reader juga harus nepatin janji bakal baca cerita ini dan review :p *plakplakplak*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Masashi Kishimoto

**Speciel Request**: my lovely readers *halah*

**Sekuel by**: Demi Neechan

**Story by**: shiho Nakahara

**Pairing**: SasuFemNaru

KakaFemNaru

KyuuKa

**Warning**: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay, dan seperti biasa **TYPO BERTEBARAN**, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar.

**Summary**: Aku menyayangi Sasuke. Tapi, dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti ini… perlahan-lahan aku harus menjauh darinya karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Namun, cinta tetaplah cinta, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Selalu Bersamamu<strong>

"A-apa? Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?" ucap seorang wanita, yang merupakan istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Matanya membulat tak percaya menatap kertas yang kini berada di genggamannya. Tangannya mulai bergetar tak kuasa menahan keterkejutan dari dalam dirinya.

"Menurut hasil tes, itulah yang terjadi, Naru… kemungkinan besar penyakit itu akan terus bertambah parah. Jadi sebaiknya, kau harus datang ke rumah sakit ini beberapa minggu sekali untuk menjalani pengobatan," tutur seorang dokter bermasker dengan rambut perak miliknya.

"Tapi, Kakashi… apakah penyakit yang kuderita ini akan sembuh? Atau malah…" Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda putus asa.

"Entahlah sampai saat ini belum ada yang menemukan obatnya. Penyakit itu tidak bisa diobati," balas dokter yang dipanggil Kakashi oleh Naruto.

**Naruto's Pov:**

Aku kembali terdiam menatap nanar lelaki perak yang berada di hadapanku kini. Ia merupakan salah satu teman dekatku dari kelas 1 SMP… Dan kini, ia berhasil meraih impiannya. Menjadi seorang dokter.

"A-apakah Sasuke harus mengetahui semua ini?" aku bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hn… itu terserah padamu."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kalian tahu? Setelah hidup bersama Sasuke, aku merasa lebih tenang dan aman. Aku seperti hidup kembali. Kehidupan rumah tangga kami begitu harmonis dan hampir tidak mempunyai konflik, ya setidaknya hanya konflik kecil seperti perdebatan kami yang tidak penting. Bahkan, keharmonisan itu tetap bertahan hingga kini.<p>

Namun, kini ada suatu hal yang mengganjal hatiku. Yang membuatku merasa tak pantas berada di samping Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Uchiha Naruto, istrinya. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintainya lagi, tapi… ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus menjauhinya. Bukan menjauhi seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Tapi menjauhi yang berarti menyembunyikan sebuah hal yang sangat penting darinya. Aku masih belum sanggup menceritakan masalah ini padanya.

Baiklah, jika kalian benar-benar ingin tahu masalah yang kuhadapi sekarang itu apa. Aku akan menceritakannya hanya pada kalian.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku dilahirkan sebagai suku cadang untuk Nee-sanku, Namikaze Sakura. Maka dari itulah, saat aku masih berada di dalam kandungan Kaa-san, aku dikeluarkan dan dijadikan bayi tabung. Cerita masa kecilku bukan hanya sampai di sana. Kaa-san juga meminta agar gen-ku dibuat mirip dengan Nee-san. Yah, gen-ku diutak-atik.

Walau gen-ku sudah diubah, aku masih bisa hidup normal seperti anak lainnya. Namun, kehidupan 'normal'ku itu tidak bisa bertahan selamanya. Aku harus menanggung akibatnya kini. Semua hal yang dieksperimenkan padaku kini berdampak sangat fatal. Kini aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sepenuhnya seperti dulu. Kadang-kadang, tubuhku bergerak sendiri kehilangan kontrol. Ya, aku menderita penyakit _Epilepsi_.

Hal itu baru terungkap kini. Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering terlihat melamun dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku. Penyakit yang kuderita ini termasuk paling ringan. Namun, bisa saja nanti bertambah parah dan bahkan bisa sampai kejang-kejang dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa. Dan, aku pernah mengalami kejang-kejang itu sekali, untung saja saat itu hanya Ai, anakku yang melihatnya.

Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan Kaa-san ataupun Nee-san. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Kini, aku khawatir pada Sasuke. Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika mengetahui bahwa aku menderita penyakit yang sangat fatal kini. Mungkin saja ia meminta cerai padaku. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin aku menyembunyikan semua ini darinya.

.

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san dari mana saja? Ai sudah menunggu Kaa-san dari tadi," seorang gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun dengan pupil mata bewarna hitam dipadu dengan helaian rambut hitam dan kulit putihnya itu kini memelukku. Dia anakku, Uchiha Airin.<p>

Secara fisik, ia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, tetapi… jangan harap kalian akan menemukan sifat dingin dan narsis milik Sasuke dalam dirinya. Semua sifatnya mirip sepertiku.

"Kaa-san tadi hanya keluar sebentar untuk menemui Paman Kyuubi dan Bibi Kara, kok… apa Ai lapar? Kaa-san membawa ramen kesukaan Ai, lho! Kita makan bersama, ya?" aku tersenyum sambil mengangkat bungkusan di tanganku.

"He-eh! Ayo cepat, Kaa-san," ucapnya sambil menarik-narik lembut bajuku.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut sama dengan Ai muncul di hadapanku.

"Kau dari mana, Dobe?" tanyanya to the point.

"Hhh… hanya menemui Aniki dan Kara-nee," tentu saja aku berbohong. Aku sama sekali tidak menemui Aniki dan Kara-nee.

**Sasuke Pov:**

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Aku tahu ia tidak benar-benar menemui Kyuubi dan Kara. Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya pergi ke Rumah Sakit tadi. Kenapa ia berbohong?

"Teme, sampai kapan kau diam mematung di sana?" aku tersadar setelah mendengar suara si Dobe itu yang berasal dari dapur.

Akhirnya aku menyusul mereka ke ruang makan. baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini, Naruto... aku akan mencoba memahamimu kali ini.

**Keesokan harinya:  
><strong>

Mata kelamku menatap tajam seorang wanita pirang dari dalam mobil. Mengamati gerak-geriknya. Pagi ini, setelah mengantar Ai ke sekolah, kulihat ia kembali ke rumah sakit. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Dobe?

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok berambut perak keluar dari gedung putih itu menghampiri si Dobe. Tampak mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar lalu lelaki yang kukenal itu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam miliknya. Tampak wajah Naruto yang tersenyum menanggapi ajakan pria yang kukenal itu. Detik berikutnya, mereka masuk ke mobil itu.

Apa Naruto… selingkuh? Argh! Tidak, kau terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke. Aku dan Dobe saling mencintai… tak mungkin ia mengkhianatiku semudah itu. Pasti ada alasan yang masuk akal. Tetapi… apa aku bisa mempercayainya?

Aku berniat mengikuti mereka berdua, akan tetapi handphone bodoh dibalik sakuku bergetar. Menandakan panggilan dari kantor. Aku mengangkatnya dengan malas. Benar saja, itu suara Neji, menyuruhku untuk ke kantor secepatnya karena rapat akan segera dimulai.

**Di sisi lain:**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahunya?" Lelaki berambut perak yang dicurigai Sasuke itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku… belum siap," wanita pirang yang kini berada di sebelahnya menjawab datar.

"Kau ini… dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja menganggap dirimu kuat menghadapi semua ini sendiri. Aku yakin Sasuke akan menerimanya, jadi… lebih baik kau ungkapkan semuanya" Kakashi mencoba membujuk Naruto. Namun, memang pada dasarnya Naruto memiliki sifat keras kepala, maka ia hanya menjawab,

"Jangan paksa aku, Kakashi, aku tahu kapan harus mengungkapkan semuanya," ia berkata dengan nada menusuk dipadu pandangan kosong menatap kaca depan, menerawang jauh.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai… Naru, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" pemuda yang dipanggil Kakashi itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku yakin. Setelah pergi ke sana, baru kita kembali ke rumah sakit dan menjalani terapi itu."

*skip time*

"Obatnya sebanyak ini? Kau yakin aku akan sembuh dengan obat ini?" ungkap si pirang kepada manusia yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Sudah kubilang penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan. Penyakit ini hanya bisa dikontrol. Kau harus meminumnya sesuai aturan, jika tidak penyakitmu akan bertambah parah."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

**Sasuke's Pov:**

Aku menatap nanar laptop yang ada di hadapanku. Pikiranku melayang pada sosok wanita Namikaze yang menjadi pendamping hidupku kini. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku masih tak habis pikir dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Kenapa harus pergi dengan Kakashi? Tidak denganku atau Kyuubi saja.

setelah termenung beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuubi. Aku akan bertanya tentang adiknya sekaligus istriku itu.

.

"Entahlah, namun akhir-akhir ini kami sering melihatnya melamun dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya seolah tak terjadi apapun. Hal itu membuat kami sangat cemas," ungkap Kara.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya ke rumah sakit menemui dokter muda bernama Kakashi itu. Apa mereka mempunyai suatu hubungan yang tak kuketahui?" aku bertanya sembari menatap mata hitam kelam Kara yang sama seperti milikku dan kemudian beralih ke ruby Kyuubi.

"Kau harus mempercayai Naru, Sasuke. Aku yakin ia sangat mencintaimu dan tak mungkin beralih ke orang lain…" ucapan Kyuubi membuatku terdiam.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Aku harus mempercayainya…"

.

* * *

><p>"Dobe, dari mana saja kau? Kau sadar sekarang sudah jam berapa? Ai dari tadi menanyakanmu hingga tertidur!" aku menatap tajam wanita di hadapanku ini dengan pandangan menyelidik.<p>

Tidakkah aneh jika seorang wanita baru pulang ke rumah larut malam begini? Bayangkan saja, sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam! Apa saja yang ia lakukan dengan pria perak brengsek itu? Oke, aku memang sangat cemburu sekarang.

"Aku hanya keasyikan melukis di studioku, itu saja. Ah sudahlah Teme. Aku capek," ada apa denganmu Naru? Kenapa kau seperti menjauhiku belakangan ini? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku? Apa salahku?

.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi dan aku hanya berteman! Itu saja! Dan aku benar-benar di studio semalam! Ada apa denganmu Teme? Kenapa kau selalu melarangku? Aku mencintaimu! Dan aku tidak pernah selingkuh, baka!" jerit wanita yang kutanyai.<p>

Ya, setelah mengantar Ai ke sekolah, aku bertanya mengenai Kakashi. Awalnya hanya pertanyaan biasa, namun lama-lama pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kulontarkan memicu pertengkaran di antara kami berdua.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Ada apa dengan dirimu? Belakangan ini kau seperti menjauhi diriku! Dan aku tidak pernah menuduhmu berselingkuh!" aku yang tersulut amarah pun ikut berteriak tak mau kalah. Biar saja tetangga bilang apa. Aku tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu! Kaunya saja yang berlebihan menganggapku jauh darimu! Aku benci padamu, Teme!" ia berlari meninggalkanku di ruang tamu dengan pandangan kosong. Ia berencana kabur dari rumah dan aku harus menyusulnya sebelum ia menjauh.

**TBC** or ** End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Gak nyangka bakal jadi multichap gini -_- padahal pas Naka buat kerangkanya di otak Naka, ceritanya tuh simple banget. Well, sebelum readers sekalian bilang fic ini alurnya kecepetan, Naka udah tau kok. Malah memang sengaja dibuat kecepetan dan dibuat potongan-potongan gini biar perasaan semua tokoh bisa kita ketahui.

Naka agak ragu lanjutin sekuel ini, soalnya Naka liat gak terlalu banyak yang ngedukung. Takutnya ntar malah di Flame -_-

Yosh, bagaimana dengan sekuel ini?

_Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Ada yang kangen sama Naka? *halah* oke, oke… Naka minta maaf gara-gara telat update. Bukannya karena WB dan gak ada waktu. Tapi Naka tuh males banget ngetik ceritanya. Cuma bisa ngayalnya aja, tapi akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Yosh…

* * *

><p>To:<p>

**Ashahi kagari-kun**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Panggil Naka aja cukup kok :D kayaknya yang sekuel ini gak terlalu ribet Cuma ada 3-5 chap.

**sasunaru4ever**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Gak apa, kok… kita kan punya selera masing-masing, jadi jangan maksain diri baca gitu donk. Tapi Naka gak ngelarang baca kok. Makasih udah baca fic Naka :)

**Nana MithrEe**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Naru gak diapa-apain kok. Mereka juga gak akan cerai.

**Imouto Aruzaki-chan**: Terimakasih reviewnya, Imouto xD Naka gak takut diflame kok. Cuma kita kan harus berusaha ngasih yang terbaik buat para readers biar mereka puas dan gak ngeflame.

**SukE'emo D'blizt**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ini udah dilanjutin.

**Misyel**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ih, kok tau sih chap ini aku mau masukin si Kiba? Apakah Misyel-san punya indera keenam?*asal* yosh, berarti requestnya terkabulkan :D

**naru3**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Neji-nya udah jadi rekan kerja Sasuke… lagian Kakashi juga cocok kok.

**Vanadise**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Bukan dua chap deh kayaknya, bakalan 3 chap lebih. Gak mungkin lah ending di chap 1… gantung banget ,

**Sayuri Kitazawa**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD iya deh, ntar aku usahain alurnya luambuatttt banget *?* biar puas bacanya.

**Rara Yuiki X'Sleeves**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Demi Nee-chan emang udah end. Naka tau kok, Yuki Uta :D

**Hara-namii**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Naruto ke mana? Ke hatiku*halah* ciecie, yang ngefans sama Kakashi xp

**Yashina Uzumaki**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Iya, kata halus dari 'ayan'. Naka juga tau _epilepsy _setelah nonton film 'My Sister's Keeper' berarti kita senasib ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Masashi Kishimoto

**Speciel Request**: my lovely readers *halah*

**Sekuel by**: Demi Neechan

**Story by**: shiho Nakahara

**Pairing**: SasuFemNaru

KakaFemNaru

KyuuKa

**Warning**: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay, dan seperti biasa **TYPO BERTEBARAN**, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar.

**Summary**: Aku menyayangi Sasuke. Tapi, dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti ini… perlahan-lahan aku harus menjauh darinya karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Namun, cinta tetaplah cinta, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Selalu Bersamamu<strong>

**Naru's Pov:**

"Kakashi dan aku hanya berteman! Itu saja! Dan aku benar-benar di studio semalam! Ada apa denganmu Teme? Kenapa kau selalu melarangku? Aku mencintaimu! Dan aku tidak pernah selingkuh, baka!" aku berteriak tak kuasa menahan amarah yang kutahan sedari tadi.

Kali ini aku tidak berbohong! Aku benar-benar jujur. Aku memang berteman baik dengan Kakashi, tidak lebih. Dan aku memang sangat mencintai Sasuke-Teme ini. Satu lagi, aku juga memang berada di studio semalam.

Hanya satu kebohongan yang kuucapkan padanya… Semalam aku bukan keasyikan melukis… tetapi, aku kembali diserang penyakit itu. Bahkan, saat sadar, lidahku sudah berdarah karena saat kejang-kejang aku menggigit lidahku dengan kuat.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Ada apa dengan dirimu? Belakangan ini kau seperti menjauhi diriku! Dan aku tidak pernah menuduhmu berselingkuh!" ia kembali membentakku. Apa-apan Teme itu? Dasar menyebalkan!

"Aku tidak menjauhimu! Kaunya saja yang berlebihan menganggapku jauh darimu! Aku benci padamu, Teme!" tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari meninggalkan rumah bercat biru dan orange itu.

.

Tetes-tetes air mata yang sudah lama tidak keluar dari rumahnya, a.k.a mataku kini mengalir semakin banyak membasahi pipiku. Pandanganku mulai memburam karena terhalang air mata yang semakin menjadi. Terdengar olehku suara Teme brengsek itu dari kejauhan mengejarku. Namun, aku tidak dan TAK AKAN peduli dengan teriakannya itu. Aku terlanjur sakit.

Tanpa kusadari, aku berlari menuju bangunan putih tempat yang kudatangi saat menjalani berbagai macam operasi dan terapi. Rumah sakit. Entahlah, yang kupikirkan saat ini hanya satu, menemui Kakashi.

.

* * *

><p>"Ja-jadi kau belum memberitahunya dan malah kabur dari rumah?" ucap pemuda perak di hadapanku dengan pandangan –kau sangat gila, Naru –<p>

"Hn… sudah kubilang, aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Sekarang, dia malah menuduhku menjalin hubungan denganmu! Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

**Kaka's Pov:**

"Hn… sudah kubilang, aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Sekarang, dia malah menuduhku menjalin hubungan denganmu! Itu tidak mungkin kan?" ucap si pirang di hadapanku. makhluk yang telah mencuri hatiku sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang.

Ya, mungkin kalian akan berpikir kalau aku ini gila dan nekat menyukai orang yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Kalian jangan menyalahkanku karena menyukai wanita ini. Cinta itu memang aneh. Tapi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu hubungannya dengan suaminya kini. Uchiha Sasuke.

"… Yah, lalu… apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" aku hanya berkata datar.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah itu. Aku harus menjauhi Sasuke, ia tak boleh tahu tentang semua ini," katanya sambil menerawang jauh menghadap jendela.

"Bagaimana dengan Ai? Kau tega meninggalkannya juga?" aku kembali menyanggah pernyataannya.

"Ai akan aku jemput sebelum Teme itu menjemputnya sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Kau ini… lalu, kau akan menginap di mana?" sanggahku yang kesekian kalinya.

"Dia bisa menginap di rumahku," tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda dari balik daun pintu. Orang yang sangat kukenal.

* * *

><p>xoxoxo<p>

**Sasuke's Pov:**

Argh! Dobe itu cepat sekali larinya! Aku bahkan sampai kehilangan jejaknya.

Aku berkeliling-keliling di Taman Konoha, tempat aku kehilangan jejak istriku. Sudah dua jam lebih aku mencarinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan melangkahkan kaki ke sana kemari, tak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang sekitar. Pikiranku mulai kacau. Ke mana dia pergi?

Tiba-tiba suatu kesimpulan terlintas di benakku. Apa dia pergi ke tempat Kakashi brengsek itu? Ya! Dia pasti ke sana! Argh! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Dobe!

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke rumah mengambil mobil milikku yang kini terparkir manis di garasi rumah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Saatnya menjemput Ai. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjemput Ai terlebih dahulu baru ke tempat Laki-laki brengsek itu untuk meminta istriku kembali.

.

"Maaf, sekolah sudah sepi dari tadi. Ai mungkin sudah pulang," ucap wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata ber-frame hitam di hadapanku. Karin. Wali kelas Ai.

Pikiranku semakin kalut sekarang. Ke mana lagi si Ai? Hah! Apa ini hari masalah sedunia? Kenapa Ai bisa tidak ada di sekolah?

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, aku pergi dengan dua tujuan. Mencari Ai dan Naruto. Aku tidak tau harus ke mana sekarang. Baiklah! Aku akan mengunjungi rumah sakit itu. Kemungkinan Naru ada di sana.

Aku bergegas meningkatkan laju mobilku.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaka's Pov:<strong>

'BRAK!' daun pintu bewarna putih itu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, menampilkan sosok lelaki, suami dari wanita yang sangat kukenal. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia langsung berjalan cepat ke hadapanku dan berkata,

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan Naru! Cepat katakan di mana Naru!" aku hanya diam membisu sembari membalas tatapan matanya yang tajam dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidakkah kau mempunyai sopan santun, Uchiha?" aku bertanya sambil melepas tangan putihnya yang tadi menggenggam erat kerah bajuku.

"Cih! Aku tidak mau basa-basi! Cepat katakan di mana Naru… kau pasti mengetahuinya," nada suaranya terdengar melunak, ekpresinya perlahan berubah.

"Naru tidak ada di tanganku. Lagipula, sebenarnya kalian ada masalah apa?" aku bertanya seolah tak mengetahui apapun.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, bodoh! Dia… kau… ada hubungan apa sebenarnya kalian?" matanya kembali menatapku tajam. Mengeluarkan aura membunuh dan sedikit membuatku takut.

"H-hey! Kau pikir aku pria yang suka merebut istri orang? Aku dan dia hanya berteman. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai dokter, ia sakit dan-" aku membelalakan mataku. Aku baru sadar, aku baru saja merangkai dan mengeluarkan kata-kata terlarang dari mulutku. Maafkan aku, Naru. Aku mengkhianati janji kita.

"A-apa katamu? Na-Naru sakit? Sakit apa? Cepat katakan!" tangan pucatnya mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan sangat kuat. Pertanda bahwa ia sudah tak sabar untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

xoxoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's Pov:<strong>

"Kau aman di sini. Lagipula, ada Ino yang bisa kau ajak curhat. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tak ada salahnya kan aku menolongmu?" pemuda yang sudah kukenal sejak aku berumur 15 tahun ini berkata sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Yayaya, tapi… apa aku tidak mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga kalian? Apalagi aku membawa Ai," ucapku sembari menolehkan kepalaku ke arah dua anak yang sedang bermain bola bersama. Ai dan seorang anak lelaki bermata biru muda, rambut coklat dan berkulit putih. Inuzuka Natsu.

"Kau tidak merepotkan, kok! Sungguh! Ai juga, Natsu jadi ada teman bermain," tiba-tiba wanita pirang yang mirip denganku, ralat, kulit kami berbeda menyanggah pernyataanku.

"Terimakasih Ino, Kiba… kalian benar-benar sahabatku yang paling baik," aku tersenyum tulus ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya, kau ada masalah apa dengan Sasuke? Apa ia melakukan kekerasan terhadapmu?" deg… pertanyaan yang sangat tak ingin kujawab itu kini keluar dari mulut sahabatku sendiri, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hah… entahlah. Sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu tahu… itu hanya hal yang tidak penting," aku berusaha mengatakan bahwa diriku baik-baik saja di hadapan mereka.

"Naru, kau ini memang tak pernah berubah, ya? Selalu saja menganggap dirimu baik-baik saja dan tak mau menceritakan semuanya. Manusia itu makhluk sosial, mereka saling membutuhkan. Ceritakan saja, mungkin kami bisa membantumu," hah, kata-kata Kiba sangat mirip dengan Kakashi. Pantas saja mereka berdua bisa bersahabat denganku. Mereka benar-benar sehati.

"Yayaya, aku tahu. Kakashi juga bilang begitu. Baiklah, aku akan bercerita pada kalian, tapi kalian janji akan merahasiakan ini semua pada siapapun termasuk keluargaku?" aku menatap mereka bergantian dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan –janji? –milikku.

"Ya, kami janji. Sekarang ceritalah. Itulah gunanya sahabat, bukan?"

xoxoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Sasu's Pov:<strong>

"Apa? Ja-jadi Naru sa-sakit? Lalu kenapa waktu itu kalian pergi bersama dengan menggunakan mobil hitam? Apa ada hubugannya dengan penyakit Naru? Kau jangan mencoba membohongiku," aku masih setengah percaya akan kata-katanya. Naru sakit? Sakit apa? Kenapa kau tak bercerita padaku, Dobe? Kau lebih memilih bercerita pada orang lain ketimbang aku? Apa salahku sebenarnya? Apa kau marah padaku? Tapi kenapa?

"Jelas ada. Waktu itu ia memintaku pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat di mana orang-orang beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia menemui Sakura… Ya, dia ke pemakaman hari itu. Ia memaksaku, ia bilang ia ingin menemui kakaknya untuk berkeluh kesah. Berharap sang kakak akan datang seperti dulu dan menolongnya," aku membelalakkan mata mendengar semua ucapan laki-laki bermasker di hadapanku ini. Dobe, apa kau sudah gila, hah?

"Sebenarnya ia menderita penyakit apa? Sampai pikirannya kacau begitu…"

"Ia menderita penyakit… Epilepsi," kalimat lelaki di hadapanku kini membuatku tertegun.

**TBC** or **END**?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hah… orang-orang padaa takbiran, Naka malah gegalau nyelesain fic ini. Orang-orang pada sholat, Naka nge-publish -_- ok, udah Naka putusin endingnya… Maafkan Naka yang membuat multichap gaje seperti ini. Apalagi kalimatnya terlalu bertele-tele.

Yosh, selamat Idul Adha~

Naka juga mau ngucapin Selamat ultah buat temen Naka yang hari ini ultah :), Happy b'day KIG wish you all the best.

_Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hehe… gara-gara keasyikan nostalgia baca Naruto dari vol. 1 sampe 53, lupa waktu deh… Naka bakal panjangin chap ini deh ^^

* * *

><p>To:<p>

**Amane Rara 'Misa-Chan**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Hehe, iya ya… kalo diliat-liat, semua cerita Naka yang multichap, chap 2-nya selalu pendek… gak tau deh kenapa.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Gomen deh, chap ini Naka usahain panjang. Ini Naka update ^^

**Sasunaru4ever**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya… Iya… Naka udah update -_-v

**NanaMithrEe**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Sasu emang kasian… dicuekin gitu sama Naru tapi pasrah aja…

**Misyel**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya, senpai. Tuh kan… tebakannya bener lagi… lagi-lagi pertanyaan tentang saraf sensorik itu akan terjawab di chap ini… kenapa dikau bisa membaca pikiranku?*pundung*

**Yashina Uzumaki**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Iya sih… Naka juga kesel pas baca ulang fic ini. Konflik di fic ini gak bakal panjang kok.

**Hara-namii**: Emang pendek, dindi… kayak aku, aku kan pendek juga*ngaku*ntar aku panjangin.

**Sayuri Kitazawa**: Iya, emang pendek… sependek review-mu xD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Masashi Kishimoto

**Speciel Request**: my lovely readers *halah*

**Sekuel by**: Demi Neechan

**Story by**: shiho Nakahara

**Pairing**: SasuFemNaru

KakaFemNaru

KibaIno

KyuuKa

**Warning**: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay, dan seperti biasa **TYPO BERTEBARAN**, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar.

**Summary**: Aku menyayangi Sasuke. Tapi, dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti ini… perlahan-lahan aku harus menjauh darinya karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Namun, cinta tetaplah cinta, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

* * *

><p>"Ia menderita penyakit… Epilepsi," kalimat lelaki di hadapanku kini membuatku tertegun.<p>

**Selalu Bersamamu**

"Ya… dia menjauhimu karena penyakit itu. Dia pikir, jika kau mengetahui semua ini, kau akan meninggalkannya. Dia lebih memilih menghadapi semuanya sendiri," ucapan dokter di depan ini membuat dadaku sesak. Jelas saja. Siapa yang tak sakit mendengar bahwa istrimu menjauhimu hanya karena penyakit konyol itu?

"J-jadi… dia pikir aku akan meninggalkannya? Dasar Dobe…" dadaku terasa semakin sesak saat mengulang kalimat Kakashi.

"Ya… dia juga bilang, mungkin ini yang terbaik. Ia belum siap memberitahu semuanya kepadamu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kau benar-benar bodoh, Naru!" aku berkata lirih, tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.

"Kau harus menemui dan meyakinkannya. Aku yakin ia pasti akan mengerti," ya, Kakashi benar. Tapi… aku tak tahu ia di mana sekarang.

Kami terdia cukup lama. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan di antara kami.

"Aku tahu. Kita butuh sesuatu yang bisa memberitahu saat ia akan terserang penyakit itu. Apakah kau bisa mengutak-atik… genku?" ucapan nekatku ini cukup membuat Kakashi terbelalak terkejut.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu…<p>

**Naruto's Pov:**

"Apa? Kenapa kau malah menghindarinya? Kau pikir itu akan membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik? Kau gila, Naru" ucapan Kiba begitu dalam dan menusuk. Ya, temanku yang satu ini memang terlalu jujur. Namun, aku sudah biasa menghadapinya.

"Kalian tak perlu ikut campur. Ini urusanku… kalian hanya perlu mendengarkan, tak usah komentar," aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan ancaman yang terkesan sangat dingin. Hal itu cukup membuat mereka menjadi pucat pasi dan menatapku takut-takut.

"Ba-baiklah, kami tak akan mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi, asal kau tahu saja! Dengan sikap bodohmu ini, justru akan membuat Sasuke muak dan bisa saja benar-benar menceraikanmu!" Kiba membentakku. Namun, Ino segera memegang pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang sekarang sangat beremosi.

"Itulah yang kuinginkan… dengan begitu, ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ingin ia melupakanku dan mencari penggantiku. Aku hanya ingin ia mendapat yang terbaik, bukan wanita aneh dengan gen yang sudah diutak-atik seperti aku, itulah yang terbaik untuk Sasuke," aku menjawab dengan nada yang semakin dingin. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan air mata yang sudah membendung di pelupuk mataku ini.

"A-apa? K-kau benar-benar gila! Sedangkal itukah cintamu padanya? Aku tak menyangka mempunyai sahabat yang berpikiran pendek sepertimu! Kau sangat aneh! Sasuke tulus mencintamu! Kaulah yang terbaik baginya, bukan wanita lain!" Kiba semakin membentakku. Membuatku semakin bergejolak menahan untuk tak menangis di hadapan mereka berdua.

"…"

kali ini aku hanya bisa diam. Aku akui ucapan Kiba memang benar. Seketika itu air mataku jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku. Kiba yang melihat itu kini terdiam. Pandangannya yang sedari tadi mengintimidasiku, kini melunak. Ia kini menatap nanar diriku. Ino mulai beranjak dari sofa di hadapanku yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan merengkuhku.

Dadaku kini sangat sesak… air mata keluar semakin banyak dari kedua mataku. Aku mulai terisak kecil. Ya, aku yang salah… aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku belum siap menerima jawaban yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san… kenapa nangis? Paman Kiba dan Bibi Ino menjahili Kaa-san ya? Sini, biar Ai yang memarahi mereka!" ucapan polos buah hatiku dan Sasuke itu membuatku tersenyum kecil, meringankan sedikit sesak di hatiku.

"Kaa-san gak kenapa-kenapa, kok… Kaa-san cuma kelilipan aja. Paman Kiba dan Bibi Ino gak salah, kok…" aku beralih memeluk sosok gadis berambut hitam yang kini tepat berada di hadapanku.

"Oh… Kaa-san… Ai mau nanya, kok kita gak pulang-pulang ke rumah sih? Terus… kenapa kita gak ngajak Tou-san ke sini? Kaa-san musuhan sama Tou-san ya?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan polosnya membuat hatiku menjadi hangat.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san gak musuhan, kok. Lagipula, Ai senang, kan di sini? Ada Natsu yang bisa diajak bermain," aku berusaha tersenyum ceria di hadapannya.

Kulihat ia terdiam, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ai kangen sama Tou-san, Ai juga mau sekolah… Ai bosan di sini terus…" ia mengerucutkan mulutnya, persis seperti dulu saat aku kesal.

"Iya, nanti kita pulang dan Ai bisa ke sekolah lagi. Tapi gak sekarang ya?" aku kembali merasa sesak. Maaf Ai, Kaa-san terpaksa berbohong.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi dan kembali bermain dengan Natsu.

"Hah, keturunan Uchiha memang kritis ya? Selalu ingin tahu segalanya," Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap kepergian Ai.

"Yah, sepertinya aku harus siap menjelaskan semua ini kepada Sasuke," aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani menatap wajah kedua sahabatku ini.

"Nah, itu baru Naru yang kukenal. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti mengerti," Kiba tersenyum lembut menatapku.

"Ah, iya! Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa bersiap-siap menghadapi datangnya penyakit itu, kau bisa membeli anjing yang mempunyai kemampuan mendeteksi hal tersebut dengan cepat. Sudah banyak yang mencobanya, dan… mereka kini bisa hidup normal" aku tertegun menatap Kiba. Tak kusangka ia mengetahui hal seperti itu.

"Terimakasih, kalian memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Aku telah banyak merepotkan kalian," Aku kembali memeluk Ino yang berada di sampingku.

xoxoxo

**Kakashi's Pov:**

"A-apa? Kau bercanda bukan?" aku menatap lekat-lekat Uchiha yang berdiri di hadapanku ini.

"Tidak, aku serius. Hanya dengan cara ini Naru akan mempercayai kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya," aku heran, ia masih bisa berbicara datar sekarang. Apa ia tak sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

"T-tapi, kita bisa memakai hewan lain, anjing misalnya! Lagipula, mengutak-atik gen itu hal yang berbahaya! K-kau bisa-" belum selesai aku berbicara, ia memotong perkataanku dengan nada dingin miliknya.

"Ya, aku tahu… tapi, aku yakin hal ini bukan tak mungkin… aku akan mengorbankan diriku demi Naru. Karena aku ingin selalu bersamanya, aku mencintainya," ia menatap kosong ke jendela yang menempel di dinding ruanganku.

"Hhh… baiklah… jika kau memaksa, kita akan mencobanya. Lusa, datanglah kembali ke sini. Dokter Tsunade dan Orochimaru akan kuminta bertemu denganmu," aku menatapnya putus asa. Uchiha memang keras kepala.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

"Hhh… baiklah… jika kau memaksa, kita akan mencobanya. Lusa, datanglah kembali ke sini. Dokter Tsunade dan Orochimaru akan kuminta bertemu denganmu," pemuda dengan marga Hatake ini menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan ke arahku.

"Sekarang, beritahu aku di mana Naru berada," aku kembali bertanya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi, seperti saat pertama kali aku datang ke ruangan dengan nuansa putih beraroma obat-obatan yang khas ini.

"Ia tidak ada di tanganku. Tadi, sebelum kau ke sini, ia memang berada di sini. Namun, Kiba membawanya pergi. Kau tanyakan saja pada Kiba," ucapannya membuatku tertegun. Kiba? Pemuda Inuzuka itu? Suami dari Yamanaka Ino yang dulu sempat tergila-gila padaku? Hah! Masalah semakin rumit sekarang.

"Terimakasih!" ucapku sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Hampir tak pernah aku mengucapkan 'terimakasih' pada orang lain. Ucapan terimakasihku itu sesuatu yang mahal, kalian tahu?

Aku segera pergi menuju kediaman Inuzuka.

ShihoNSNSNSNakahara

**Naruto's Pov:**

"Terimakasih kalian sudah mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di sini sementara waktu. Terimakasih juga atas semua saran yang kalian berikan, kami pergi dulu," aku tersenyum menatap kedua sahabatku ini.

"Ai, ucapkan terimakasih kepada Paman Kiba dan bBibi Ino," aku menatap Ai dengan pandangan memohon.

"Makasih Paman, Bibi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Natsu," ia memeluk Inuzuka junior itu dengan erat. Lalu melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Aku dan Ai pun pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Inuzuka itu dengan persaan ringan.

Aku sudah memutuskan akan menemui Kyuu-nii dan Kara-nee. Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka.

.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menjauhi Sasuke? Kau tidak seperti imoutoku, kau tahu? Kau mau kejadian beberapa tahun lalu terulang lagi?" Kyuu-nii menatap tajam ke arahku. Hal itu membuatku menciut dan mulai berkeringat dingin. Kyuu-nii selalu membuatku seperti ini.

"A-aku hanya tak ingin Teme itu kecewa, Aniki!" aku kembali teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, di mana Saku-nee meninggal dan aku ingin menyusulnya. Sasuke-lah orang yang menolongku dan selalu berada di sampingku. Ya, ia tulus mencintaiku.

"Hhhh… kau seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu… menganggap semuanya berlebihan dan berpikir untuk tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Seharusnya kau bercerita pada kami sejak lama. Kami ini keluargamu!" Kyuu-nii menjadi emosi saat mendengar pernyataanku tadi, namun… Kara-nee tetap menatapku datar dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Kyuu… sudahlah, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Naru. Kau jangan terlalu mengekangnya. Ia adikmu," Kara-nee yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara dengan senyum simpul yang masih setia melekat di bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Kara! Kita tak bisa mendiamkannya terus seperti ini… kitalah satu-satunya orang yang harus merubahnya," raut wajah Kyuu-nii yang sedari tadi menegang karena marah, kini mulai melunak dengan tatapan sayu.

Ya… hanya Kara-nee dan Kyuu-nii yang bisa menasihatiku panjang lebar seperti ini. Bukan Kaa-san, bukan juga Tou-san. Tepat di hari kelulusanku, Tou-san meninggal. Saat itu, Tou-san dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha. Pesawat yang ditumpanginya hancur berkeping-keping karena kesalahan system navigasi pesawat. Sedangkan Kaa-san, nasibnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Tou-san. Tiga tahun lalu, di mana kami sedang asyik berkumpul di ruang keluarga yang terbilang besar, tiba-tiba tubuh Kaa-san diam bergeming. Tak ada penyakit, tak ada kecelakaan, nyawanya seakan menguap pergi meninggalkan raganya begitu saja.

Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Kematian masih menjadi misteri bagi semua orang termasuk aku. Tak ada yang bisa melawan arus takdir, begitu pula keluargaku.

"Hey! Kenapa kau diam saja, Naru? Apa penyakit itu kembali menyerangmu?" Kara-nee mendekatiku dengan wajah cemas.

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit. Berusaha membuyarkan pikiranku yang sudah mengalir sejak tadi.

"Tidak… aku hanya sedikit berpikir. Aku ke sini untuk meminta saran kalian, bukan untuk diceramahi seperti ini," entah mengapa, aku malah mengeluarkan argumen konyol itu.

"Che! Pantas saja Sasuke selalu memanggilmu DOBE! Kau pikir aku tak bosan terus menceramahimu? Kami hanya memberi arahan dan kau malah mengejeknya dan menganggap itu semua angin lalu? Adik macam apa kau?" nada Kyuu-nii terkesan sangat menyindir.

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku, Aniki! Aku hanya bercanda… kau terlalu serius menanggapinya," aku menyesal telah mengeluarkan argumen konyolku itu.

Kutatap sesaat Ai dan seorang anak berambut merah darah dengan mata hitam kelamnya, anak perempuan itu memiliki rambut sebatas bahu. Nami Namikaze. Anak yang sangat cantik, secantik Kara-nee. Mereka asyik bermain rumah-rumahan.

"Tuh, kan! Kau memang sakit, Naru! Kau melamun lagi!" dengan seenaknya Kyuu-nii mengeluarkan hipotesis aneh seperti itu.

"Aku tak sakit! Aku hanya melihat betapa bahagianya Ai dan Nami bermain! Kau sangat menyebalkan, Aniki!" aku menautkan alisku dengan pipi yang mengembung sebal.

"Ah, iya… beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke sempat ke sini. Ia menanyakan keadaanmu," Kara-nee mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke? Ke sini? Apa?

"Hah? Teme itu ke sini? Apa hubungannya dengan penyakitku? Kara-nee sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya?" aku menyipitkan mataku untuk menatap Kara-nee dengan intens.

Ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku dan kembali menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jelas ada. Sepertinya ia cemburu berat dengan sahabat doktermu itu, siapa namanya? Kakuzi?"

"Kakashi!" potongku cepat."Lalu, apa saja yang ia bicarakan dengan kalian?" aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang telah Teme itu tanyakan tentangku.

"Ia menanyakan tentang… sikapmu akhir-akhir ini!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Pov:<strong>

Aku menekan bel di samping kanan pintu dengan papan nama 'Inuzuka' itu beberapa kali. Menanti sosok manusia keluar dari rumah bercat putih-kuning itu.

Benar saja, tak beberapa lama kemudian, sesosok pria dengan rambut coklat dan tato merah di pipinya keluar. Ia sempat menghela napas sebentar.

"Siapa, sayang?" terdengar suara cempreng yang kukenal dari dalam rumah.

"Lihat saja sendiri. Kini sang suami yang datang," Kiba berkata datar lalu mempersilahkan aku masuk ke rumah berlantai dua tersebut.

.

"Jadi, di mana kau sembunyikan Naruto, Kiba?" tanyaku to the point, membuatnya mengeluarkan senyuman yang (menurutku) sangat menyebaalkan.

"Kuharap anakmu tak sepertimu, Sasuke. Tak ada ramah-tamah sedikitpun," ia menatap datar ke arahku. Hal itu sukses membuatku mengeluarkan deathglare kepadanya.

"Jadi, Ai juga ada bersamanya? Katakan di mana dia?" aku mulai tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku sekarang.

"Ada apa ini? Sa-Sasuke?" seorang gadis pirang dengan mata _aquamarine_ yang kuketahui kini sudah berganti nama menjadi Inuzuka Ino membuat kami berdua mengalihkan pandangan menatapnya.

"Kau mencari Naru? Ia baru saja pergi dari sini. Memang sih, ia sempat menginap di sini… tapi-" belum sempat gadis pirang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah itu untuk mencari Naruto.

"Uchiha itu sombong sekali," gumam Kiba.

Belum sampai satu detik, aku kembali lagi ke rumah itu.

"Ke mana ia pergi?" aku lupa menanyakan hal itu ternyata.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Aku yang kesal karena ditatap dengan tatapan cengok milik mereka pun langsung membentak mereka, "Oh, ayolah! Sejak kapan Naruto membagi kebodohannya pada kalian?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Ia hanya bilang akan kembali pulang," Ino yang sudah tersadar dari kebengongannya kini berbicara dengan gagap.

"Sial!" setelah mengumpat aku kembali pergi meninggalkan rumah Inuzuka itu. Entah sekarang harus ke mana. Ke mana Dobe berisik itu? Aku ingin mendengar suara anehnya, senyum konyolnya, tatapan polosnya… Oh, ayolah! Kau di mana sekarang, Naru?

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Pov:<strong>

"Apa saja yang ia tanyakan?" aku semakin tak sabar untuk mendengar jawaban kekasih Aniki-ku ini.

"Ia bertanya ada hubungan apa kau dan Kakashi, lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindarinya, ia sangat tersiksa Naru, tersiksa karena sikapmu yang akhir-akhir ini berubah drastis. Ia mencintaimu dengan tulus, cobalah percaya padanya."

Aku terdiam dan menundukkan wajahku. Ia sampai bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitarku? Aku kembali mengingat kejadian pagi itu… pagi di mana aku dan Sasuke bertengkar hebat. Ya, salahkan dia! Dia yang memancing emosiku keluar. Dengan seenaknya ia menuduhku berselingku dengan Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah masuk ke dalam hatiku. Ada rasa sesak kembali menghampiriku. Perasaan apa ini? Seperti perasaan bersalah…

"Raut wajahmu berubah, Naru? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucapan Kara-nee mengejutkanku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh dengan tubuhku sendiri. Sepertinya, tubuhku kini kehilangan control, pandanganku mulai mengeruh dengan kepalaku pusing, kesadaranku semakin menurun dan…

**Kyuu's Pov:**

"Raut wajahmu berubah, Naru? Kau baik-baik saja?" ungkap wanita berambut hitam di sampingku yang kini menjadi pendamping hidupku.

Aku mencermati baik-baik garis wajah adikku itu, garis wajah yang menunjukkan kegelisahan. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Atau jangan-jangan…

Belum sempat aku berpikir lebih jauh, tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung.

"Naru! K-kau kenapa?" Kara yang berada di sampingku kini beranjak dengan panik menghampiri imoutoku yang tak sadarkan diri. Ketika aku dan Kara hendak membawanya ke kamar, tiba-tiba badannya menegang beberapa detik. Aku dan Kara terkejut melihatnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat panggil dokter! Penyakit itu benar-benar menyerangnya sekarang!" aku yang kalut kini membentak istriku. Ia berlari panik. Sementara aku langsung membawanya ke kamar.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil tali dan mengikatnya, ya setidaknya hal itulah yang harus dilakukan saat menolong orang epilepsi. Ai dan Nami heran melihat kepanikan kami semua hanya bisa diam mematung di ambang pintu kamar.

"Anak-anak, bermainlah di kamar," aku berusaha berbicara dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Mereka terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk dan mematuhi perintahku. Sementara menunggu datangnya dokter panggilan Kara, aku terus melakukan pertolongan pada adik semata wayangku ini.

**Kakashi's Pov:**

Malam ini, terjadi suatu peristiwa yang sangat penting. Bayangkan saja, setelah mengetahui peristiwa itu dari telpon yang barusan kuterima, aku langsung melesat menuju mobilku dengan peralatan medisku. Pergi ke kediaman Namikaze sulung dengan wajah panik. Ya… ini semua berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Mobil terus kukendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat orang menyumpah-nyumpahiku karena kecepatannya.

Kenapa kau begitu bodoh baru memberitahu hal itu pada mereka sekarang, Naru? Kau benar-benar nekat… persis seperti suamimu… Sasuke! Pikiranku kini beralih pada sosok pemuda pucat itu…

Ya, dia harus mengetahui ini. Dengan cepat tanganku mengambil handphone milikku dari saku jas putihku. Menekan tombol demi tombol dengan terampil lalu menempelkannya pada telinga kiriku. Menunggu suara baritone pemuda itu menjawab panggilanku.

"_Ya, Sasuke di sini… ada apa Kakashi?" _

"Cepat datang ke rumah Kyuubi! Naru di sana! Ia kini terserang penyakit itu! Ke sana SEKARANG!" tanpa babibu, aku langsung memutuskan percakapan dan semakin meningkatkan laju kendaraanku.

Kiba! Dia juga harus tahu hal ini! Aku kembali dengan sigap mengambil handphone hitam itu dan kembali menekan keypad-nya dengan cepat, kembali menunggu jawaban dari pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu.

Tunggulah kami, Naru… kami pasti bisa menolongmu…

**TBC** or** End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Gyahahaha*teriak dengan lebay-nya* akhirnya selesai update. Ih kalo diliat-liat Kakashi di sini rempong amat ya? -_- pake ngasih tau semua orang tentang keadaan Naru. Chap ini juga biasa banget… lebay malah. Udah panjang belum nih?

Wokeh-wokeh… Naka mau kembali hiatus karena ada panggilan dari surga*plak* maksudnya dari sekolah untuk Ulangan semester -_- tapi tenang aja… Naka bakal publish satu oneshot Naka yang selama ini mendep menuh-menuhin memori laptop… Ja~

_Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Begitu selesai ulangan Naka langsung melesat buka laptop ini ^^ ok, langsung aja~ Chap tergaje di sekuel ini!

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong>

**NanaMithrEe:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Naru-chan kayaknya nanti kenapa-napa deh. Tapi gak tau juga ya… hehehe, baca aja deh kelanjutannya.

**Chielasu88:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Kalo penyakit biasa untuk apa dibuat hurt genrenya? SasuNaru gak bakalan cerai, kok. Tenang aja. Naka bakal selalu buat happy ending kalo multichap.

**Ashahi Kagari-Kun: **Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Iya… Kaka rempong banget di sini. Bikin ilfeel. Kok tau chap ini bakal dibuat lebih menegangkan?

**Amane Rara 'Misa-Chan:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Iya, emang pendek kayak authornya*ngaku* Apakah Naka hiatus terlalu lama? Gak kan:D*masang wajah se-innocent mungkin* Gomen chap kemarin kurang bagus.

**sasunaru4ever: **Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Hiks… Naka jadi terharu. Beneran ngikutin dan review setiap chap, ya ternyata. Makasih banyak. Bener-bener seneng aku.

**meiyo fujo:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Amin, moga aja ya. Naru gak bakal mati, Naka janji buat happy ending di tiap mutichap Naka.

**naru3:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Sasu(HARUS) nerima Naru apa adanya.

**Sayuri Kitazawa:** Terimakasih banyak reviewnya. Tau tuh, sok pahlawan amat*dor* Nasib anaknya yaaaa…. Gitu deh. Iya, ulangan emang tanggal 12an, tugas sebelum ulangan ini membludak amat! Serasa diteror sama tugas makala-makala ini -_-

**Hara-namii:** Makasih reviewnya juga cuy*ketuleran virus dinda* Kakashi kan emang lebeh!*dibunuh dinda*

**NatsU HarukA:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Akhirnya ada juga yang suka liat Kakashi yang rempong itu *sujud nyampe benjol* Sasu jadi kok ngutak-atik gen-nya.

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomphive: **Terimakasih banyak reviewnya Nee-chan ^^Naka sengaja buat chara pov semua. Soalnya gaya penulisan Naka emang gitu. Biar lebih nyaman aja. Ano… IFA itu apa Nee-chan? *sumpah, kagak tau beneran* apa IFA itu sejenis fandom?*gubrak*Mohon pencerahannya*?*

**Aoi Ko Mamoru:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ini udah diupdate, semoga bisa ngobatin penasarannya.

**Yashina Uzumaki:** Makasih banyak reviewnya. Naka jadi terharu, soalnya Yas selalu review cerita Naka^^ Makasih banyak. Eh, jangan salah! Kiba juga salah satu orang penting di fic ini. Sasuke mau ngutak-atik syaraf tubuhnya sendiri biar bisa ngelindungin Naru. Dia mau buat dirinya kayak mesin pendeteksi epilepsy. Jadi, kalo Naru mau terserang penyakit itu, Sasu langsung ngerasa gelisah.

**(no name):** Aduh… Gomen kalo fic Naka pake chara Naruto, bukan Naruko -_- udah terlanjur dinamain Naruto sih… ntar lain kali kalo Naka buat femNaru, Naka buat charanya 'Naruko' deh… Makasih atas kritik dan sarannya ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Masashi Kishimoto

**Speciel Request**: my lovely readers *halah*

**Sekuel by**: Demi Neechan

**Story by**: shiho Nakahara

**Pairing**: SasuFemNaru

KibaIno

KyuuKa

**Warning**: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay, dan seperti biasa **TYPO BERTEBARAN**, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar. Siapin kantong plastik kalo baca ini chap _-_ takutnya nanti mual.

**Summary**: Aku menyayangi Sasuke. Tapi, dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti ini… perlahan-lahan aku harus menjauh darinya karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Namun, cinta tetaplah cinta, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Selalu Bersamamu<strong>

Suasana senja itu begitu berbeda di kediaman Namikaze sulung dari hari-hari sebelumnya yang tenang. Aura ketegangan menyelimuti hingga sudut rumah itu. Terlihat jelas dari garis wajah setiap manusia yang berada di dalamnya. Menunggu dengan cemas keadaan Namikaze bungsu yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu sadar dari mimpi buruknya.

Kakashi terus-menerus melakukan pertolongan dibantu dengan Kyuubi dan Sasuke. Kiba dan Ino menunggu dengan cemas di balik daun pintu bewarna putih itu. Kara sibuk mondar-mandir menunggu kabar selanjutnya sesekali bergumam kecil berharap keadaan adik iparnya itu segera membaik. Nami, Natsu dan Ai tetap bermain dengan ceria di kamar milik Namikaze junior itu. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

**Sasuke's Pov:**

"Kurasa, penyakit itu membuat syarafnya tertarik dan berkumpul di daerah perutnya. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jika penyakit itu kembali menyerangnya, mungkin saja syaraf-syaraf itu bisa putus dan menyebabkan…" Kakashi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya melepas perlahan stetoskop yang sedari tadi menempel di kedua telinganya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita bawa ia ke rumah sakit sebelum sesuatu yang lebih parah terjadi padanya!" Kyuubi yang sangat protective pada Naru sudah mulai tersulut emosi.

Aku hanya diam menatap wajah datar istriku ini. Wajahnya sudah kembali tenang, namun aku tetap waspada. Penyakit itu bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. Semakin memandang wajahnya, semakin besar keinginanku untuk mewujudkan janjiku pada Sakura, dan juga padanya. 'Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Selalu bersamamu, Naruto.'

Kulihat Kyuubi mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju Naruto, mengangkatnya keluar ruangan ini untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit. Aku hanya mengikuti tiap langkahnya dari belakang.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau membuat takdir keluarga ini selalu berujung di sebuah rumah sakit?

.

Mobil sport hitam milikku melaju dengan cepat di kegelapan malam. Ai yang berada di sampingku hanya menatap polos pemandangan di luar yang gelap. Mengadu kekelaman onyx miliknya dengan kelamnya suasana malam.

"Tou-san, kenapa dengan Kaa-san? Kok dia gak bangun-bangun? Kaa-san sakit ya?" pertanyaan polos itu kini keluar dari diri putriku ini. Putri Uchiha yang sangat kritis.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa. Ai tak usah khawatir. Di rumah sakit nanti, Ai jangan nakal ya? Duduk diam dan bersikap manislah," aku masih menatap fokus jalanan di depan. Pandanganku tertuju pada satu mobil sport merah yang berada tak jauh di depanku. Mobil yang berisi Naruto, Kyuubi dan Kara.

"Lho, kalo Kaa-san gak sakit, kenapa kita ke rumah sakit? Apa Tou-san yang sakit? Tou-san gak bo'ong kan?" Ai kini menatap wajahku dengan kedua bola mata obsidian miliknya, replika mataku.

"Tou-san ada kerjaan sedikit di sana. Berhentilah bertanya dan tetaplah bersikap tenang," kini aku hanya menanggapinya dengan kalimat dingin yang khas dari bibirku.

Ia menatapku sejenak dengan fokus, seperti tatapan Naruto yang menyelidik ketika aku berbohong padanya. Tatapan menyelidik dari mata birunya yang kini tertutup di balik kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ai, bisakah kau tidak menatap Tou-san dengan pandangan seperti itu?" aku yang risih karena terus ditatap oleh obsidian-nya kini angkat bicara.

Kulihat ia tetap diam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

.

"Sudah kubilang! Kita harus segera melakukan operasi itu! Aku tidak ingin Naruto menderita seperti itu! "Aku menatap intens kedua bola mata Kakashi yang berbeda warna. Merah dan hitam.

"Ya, aku tahu! Tapi dengan begini kau juga akan menderita, baka! Mana otak Uchiha-mu yang jenius itu?" balas Hatake di hadapanku ini dengan sengit.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan lagi? Syaraf sensoriknya itu terganggu! Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengetahui hal sepenting itu! Dia istriku! Dan aku mencintainya!" entah sejak kapan aku menjadi OOC seperti ini. Ya, sejak bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa! Kita lakukan besok! Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, jangan salahkan aku! Aku sudah memperingatimu!" ia kembali menatap tajam diriku.

"Hey! Bisakah kalian tenang? Naruto butuh istirahat! Pelankan suara kalian!" Kali ini pertengkaran kami dilerai oleh suara Kyuubi. Kulihat mata merah ruby-nya menjadi semakin merah karena tegang dan takut kehilangan adiknya lagi. Ya, sudah cukup dia kehilangan Sakura. Beban yang ditanggung seorang kakak seperti Kyuubi ini sangat berat.

Aku kembali melunak dan mendudukan diri di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Kembali menatap datar wajah tenang istriku itu. Ai yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menatap penasaran infus yang terus menetes dari selang yang dialirkan ke tubuh Naruto. Dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya, ekpresi yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Tou-san! Katanya Kaa-san gak sakit? Kok digituin sih?" jari telunjuk mungil Ai menunjuk infus yang terus menetes dengan stabil itu. Aku menatap matanya sesaat lalu berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Nanti Ai bakal ngerti, kok," dan… aku hanya mengeluarkan jawaban yang ambigu.

Kualihkan pandanganku kembali ke wajah istriku. Waspada. Jika penyakit itu kembali menyerangnya dan semua syarafnya menegang… mungkin saja syaraf itu bisa putus dan menyebabkan nyawanya… ah! Tenang Sasuke! Naru akan segera sadar dan tersenyum ke arah kami semua dan mengeluarkan cengiran dobe-nya. Penyakitnya tak akan menyerangnya kembali, selamanya.

.

* * *

><p>Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 02.00 pagi. Namun, mataku belum merasakan kantuk. Aku terlalu takut menutup mataku, bisa saja sesuatu terjadi padanya saat aku tengah mengistirahatkan kedua mata obsidianku. Ya, aku tak boleh lengah. Dulu ia yang harus menjadi 'Guardian Angel' Sakura, kini… aku yang harus menjadi 'My Wife's Keeper'<p>

Tanpa diduga, tubuh si Dobe yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak bergerak dilengkapi dengan wajah datarnya kini mulai menampilkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Terlihat jelas olehku tangannya bergerak walau hanya sedikit. Hal itu membuatku yang sedari tadi tegang menjadi lega. Lega karena kesadarannya.

Aku segera beranjak dari sofa dan bergegas melihatnya lebih dekat.

Baru saja aku akan memegang kedua tangannya, tiba-tiba sesuatu hal yang tak diduga terjadi. Badannya kembali menegang! Pelupuk matanya mulai menampilkan guratan-guratan halus karena ia terlalu kencang menutupnya. Alisnya bertaut menandakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat tengah ia rasakan.

"Naru? Hey! Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu, Baka!" mataku membelalak saat melihat reaksi Naruto selanjutnya.

"…"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban… hanya tubuhnya yang terus bergerak gelisah tak terkendali menahan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia sedang berjuang!

"Hey! Katakan padaku kalau kau hanya bercanda!" jantungku kini berdebar-debar semakin kencang mengetahui suatu hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san kenapa?" Ai yang sedari tadi diam kini ikut berteriak panik memegang tangan Naruto yang satunya.

Jangan sampai penyakit itu kembali menguasai tubuhnya! Syarafnya bisa putus dan menyebabkan nyawanya…

Tanpa bisa dicegah, aku mulai berlari keluar ruangan meminta bantuan pada pihak medis. Jantungku kembali berdebar takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya! Naruto! Bertahanlah! Demi kami semua!

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, sekarang? Ia tak apa, kan?" aku langsung beranjak dari tempat dudukku begitu lelaki perak yang kini menjabat sebagai dokter spesialis itu keluar dari ruangan di mana istriku dirawat. Menanti kabar baik yang tak kunjung datang.

**Kakashi Pov:**

"… dia… Salah satu syarafnya ada yang putus… namun itu bukan syaraf yang terlalu penting. Tapi… syaraf itu menyebabkan dia… mengalami koma,"

_**Jgleeer!**_

Oh Tuhan! Berapa kali kau memberi koma pada istriku ini? Tidakkah cukup cobaan yang kau berikan padanya?

"A-apa? Koma? Kau bilang syaraf itu tak terlalu penting? Tapi kenapa dia bisa koma?" aku menatap tajam matanya. Berharap menemukan setitik kebohongan di raut wajahnya.

"Hey! Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke! Berpikirlah jernih! Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya,"

"Kau bilang tenang? Saat istriku sekarat aku bisa tenang? Kau tidak mengerti!" aku jatuh terduduk kembali ke bangkuku dengan wajah yang menampilkan kefrustasian.

Kenapa Kami-sama selalu mengambil kebahagiaanku?

Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi sebelum aku genap berumur 6 tahun… Itachi-nii pergi entah kemana saat aku menjelang lulus SMA… kenapa Tuhan begitu tak adil?

Kenapa sekarang ia mengambil kebahagiaan keluarga kami? Naruto… satu-satunya keluarga yang aku dan Ai miliki sekarang. Kenapa aku harus diciptakan di bumi ini dengan penderitaan yang tak ada habisnya?

Tuhan bilang… ia benci melihat umatnya bunuh diri. Bunuh diri adalah perbuatan yang amat sangat buruk… tapi mengapa ia membuat cobaan yang sangat berat? Apa ia mencoba menyuruh semua umatnya bunuh diri? Apa yang ia rencanakan sebenarnya?

"… Sasuke?... Kau, tak apa?" suara khas Kakashi menyadarkanku dari alam pikirku.

"Hn… tinggalkan aku sendiri," aku kembali menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kata 'hn' favoritku dipadu tiga kata lain yang terdengar ambigu.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Pov:<strong>

Tempat ini… tempat yang tak asing bagiku. Ini kan… yang dibilang surge oleh malaikat mimpiku. Apa sekarang waktunya aku untuk meninggalkan dunia? Hah! Aku belum siap! Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Ai, bahkan Kyuu-nii dan Kara-nee yang mengkhawatirkanku?

Padahal… aku belum meminta maaf pada Sasuke, berterimakasih pada Kyuu-nii dan Kara-nee…

"Naru…" suara ini…

Dengan gerakkan patah-patah aku memalingkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Dia… Saku-nee?

Dengan segera aku memeluk tubuhnya dan menumpahkan semua kerinduanku selama ini padanya.

"Kau… kenapa lagi, Naru?" ia kembali berkata lirih.

"Nee-chan… a-aku… mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyusul kalian semua," entah mengapa aku mengungkapkan kalimat yang tidak seharusnya kuucapkan ini.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku kan? Gara-gara aku dan penyakitku kau jadi begini… seharusnya kau tak usah menolongku jika akhirnya aku akan mati juga," ia tersenyum getir sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Samar-samar aku melihat butiran-butiran bening turun melewati pipi putihnya.

"Ne-Nee-chan… Ini bukan salah Nee-chan! Naru bahkan tak pernah menyalahkan Nee-chan! Naru bahagia kok walaupun harus mengalami kenyataan seperti ini!" aku mencoba meyakinkan Saku-nee dengan perlahan memeluk tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku hanya sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua cobaan ini. Aku pikir, aku bisa berlari menghindari takdir… tapi semua itu sia-sia! Karena… aku tak akan pernah menang melawan takdir," aku menangis sembari memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat.

"Ya… Tuhan seperti sengaja mempermainkanmu… ia selalu menyelamatkamu dan mendatangkan cobaan baru. Tapi, kau kuat, Naru! Itulah alasannya Tuhan memberimu cobaan yang cukup berat. Karena Dia yakin kau pasti bisa menghadapinya."

"Kupikir… akulah yang menyelamatkan Saku-nee selama ini…" aku menggantungkan kata-kataku dengan sengaja.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau memang menyelamatkanku, Naru…" Nee-chan membalas pelukkanku.

"Tidak! Nee-chan lah yang menyelamatkanku! Menyelamatkanku dari pikiranku yang kacau saat itu… sehingga aku tak jadi bunuh diri…" aku mulai meneteskan air mata dari kedua shappire-ku.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada Nee-chan," aku berusaha membentuk lengkungan di bibirku walau aku hanya bisa membuat lengkungan senyum getir.

**XOXOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Pov:<strong>

Gah! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Sudah 1 hari Naru belum sadar-sadar! Aku harus sesegera mungkin melakukan operasi itu!

"Kiba! Bisakah kemampuan manusia dibuat mirip dengan anjing?" aku menolehkan kepalaku kepada laki-laki pecinta anjing di sebelahku ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda tak mengerti.

"Aku… ingin menyelamatkan Naruto. Sudah, jawab saja!" aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"… Ya, bisa. Namun, siapa yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu? Hal seperti itu berbahaya! Jika sedikit saja salah, akibatnya bisa fatal," ia mengalihkan matanya dari onyx-ku.

"Aku tak peduli seberapa besar bahayanya. Aku hanya ingin Naru tetap berada di sisiku…"

"S-Sasuke… jangan bilang kalau kau ingin…" ia menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menatapku dengan pandangan horror.

"Hn,"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Kenapa tidak kau beli saja hewan yang bisa mendeteksi hal seperti itu daripada harus mengorbankan dirimu!" Kiba mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"Kalau Naru menderita karena gen-nya diutak-atik… aku harus melakukan hal yang sama," ucapku lirih. Tak menyadari tatapan Kiba yang semakin horror.

**Kiba's Pov:**

"Kalau Naru menderita karena gen-nya diutak-atik… aku harus melakukan hal yang sama," kalimat yang keluar dari mulut suami sahabatku ini sukses membuatku memandangnya semakin ngeri.

Kini aku semakin yakin bahwa Uchiha memang memiliki nyali yang besar. Sebegitu cintanya kah ia pada Naru sehingga nekat melakukan hal yang sangat berbahaya seperti itu?

"A-apa? Kau gila!" aku yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas pernyataannya itu kini hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Ya, aku menjadi gila karena Naruto. Ia satu-satunya keluargaku saat ini. Dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi," kulihat pandangannya melunak, tatapannya yang tadinya tegas dan penuh kepercaya dirian kini berganti dengan tatapan sendu yang tidak ke-Uchiha-an.

Aku tertegun menatapnya. Karena Naruto… sifat Uchiha yang dingin berubah menjadi lebih berperasaan dan berekspresi. Karena Naruto, aku bisa bertemu dengan Ino dan menjalin ikatan pernikahan, karena Naruto… Kyuubi selamat dari pikiran bunuh dirinya. Karena Naruto, Kakashi menggapai mimpinya, dan karena Naruto juga kami berkumpul di sini dengan kecemasan menyelimuti.

Naruto… membawa pengaruh besar bagi kehidupan kami semua.

Naruto, orang yang berharga…

Ia membahagiakan kami semua dengan senyumnya, kata-katanya, dan bahkan perbuatannya. Dan seharusnya ia mendapat kebahagian juga. Kini giliran kami untuk membalas semuanya.

"Kau… beginikah sifat Uchiha yang sebenarnya? Selama ini kupikir kau sosok yang dingin dan angkuh. Tapi ternyata… kau masih punya sisi kemanusian dan peduli terhadap orang lain."

"Hn,"

.

**Kakashi's Pov:**

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu saat ini? Aku harap operasimu berjalan dengan lancar," aku menatap pasrah tubuh Uchiha yang kini tengah terbaring dengan baju hijau di atas kasur operasi.

"Aku yakin, karena aku ingin selalu bersama Naru," ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tatapan menerawang jauh menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Aku mulai memindahkan obat bius yang ada di dalam suntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, obat itu kini mulai bereaksi dan perlahan menguasai kesadarannya.

Aku serta dua orang dokter lain di dalam ruangan itu memulai kegiatan operasi tersebut.

**TBC** or **End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ok gomen-gomen… Udah lama update, pendek lagi-_- ending di chap depan*masih rencana, sih* update nanti agak telat! Soalnya Naka ada kerjaan lain… babay!

Alasan Naka update pendek karena Naka buat _**fic baru**_ yang judulnya '**I Hate My Life**' dengan pair SasuNaruko xD

**Synopsis**: Kisah seorang anak yang kedua orangtuanya cerai dan harus ikut ayahnya karena keputusan hakim. Di sana dia disiksa di rumah barunya oleh ibu tirinya, dibully di sekolah barunya karena saudara tirinya. Pokoknya nyesekin ceritanya. Kalo ada waktu mampir ya? Ja~

_Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** balik lagi dengan chap terakhir xD akhirnya Naka bisa me-manage waktu juga*?* setelah gila-gilaan ngejer ketertinggalan Bahasa Mandarin di sekolah baru Naka, akhirnya bisa terbiasa juga *backsound we are the champion*

Naka gak yakin publish chap terakhir ini-_-endingnya gaje dan pasaran banget… ide udah mentok nih. Biarin deh, yang penting cerita ini amat walaupun gak jelas daripada di discontinue._.

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong>

**sasunaru4ever:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hehe… liat aja apa nanti Sasu akan melakukan operasi gaje itu :p pokoknya nanti pasti semua readers pada kaget dengen chap ini *idih, pede amat sih*kaget karena chap ini kelewat lebay-_-"

**Kiriya Diciannove**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Sasuke mantap? Mantap apaan._.? Pengen apaan-.-? Naka makin lama makin ilang semangat buat ngetik -_- mandarin buat Naka gila. Tapi untung akhirnya bisa namatin cerita ini.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hehe… iya, emang scane-nya pasaran (khas sinetron) eum, gimana ya? Mati gak ya Naru-nya? *sok mistik* baca aja deh. Sasu ikut mati? Yang ada di chap ini Sasu bakal marah sama Naru-ups, keceplosan-

**Nasumi-chan Uharu**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Gapapa kok baru review, review selalu terbuka untuk siapa aja. Kan aku udah bilang kalo semua cerita aku yang multichap pasti endingnya bahagia, kalo gak tuh ya ngegantung. Hehe… fic baru aku ya? Gimana ya? Aku juga sebenernya kurang suka sama nama 'Naruko' makanya pas di dialog, aku buat namanya 'Naru' doang tanpa ada partikel 'ko' biar readers yang gak suka sama chara Naruko bisa bayangin naruto :p.

**Yashina uzumaki:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya Nee-chan*seenaknya manggil Nee-chan* hehehe… liat aja ya, Sasu diutak-atik apa nggak gennya. Emang ada keajaiban sebelum Sasu dioperasi *ups, keceplosan lagi ._.* maaf, Naka gak bisa update kilat… mandarin buat Naka gilax_x

**Sayuri Kitazawa**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hehe… lama ya, nunggu aku update… kayaknya Sasu gak bakal dioperasi deh ._.Iya, aku ngambil dari scane Shrek sama Viona di ending Shrek… aduh lupa Shrek berapax_x

**Imperiale nazwa-chan**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya.* Bales senyum blink-blink* Ntar, nunggu ayam berkokok*?* Naru bakal bangun *plak*I-iya-iya, ini udah update… dan bakal jadi last chap.

**Hara-namii**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Dindiiiiiiii! Karena dikau tak lagi berada di sampingku, aku harus berjuang melawan serangan garis-garis huruf mandarin sendiri*?* mana aku kayak orang bego' dengerin Laoshi-nya ngoceh gaje… kau harus bertanggung jawab karena mendesakku pindah*?*

**Zhie namikaze**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Makasih udah nungguin author yang gak bertanggung jawab ini. Makasih juga udah bilang ceritanya bagus *padahal sumpah nih cerita ancur banget* iya, Naka janji bakal buat happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Masashi Kishimoto

**Speciel Request**: my lovely readers *halah*

**Sekuel by**: Demi Neechan

**Story by**: shiho Nakahara

**Pairing**: SasuFemNaru

KyuuKa

KibaIno

**Warning**: FemNaru, cerita gaje, lebay, dan seperti biasa **TYPO BERTEBARAN**, bahasa rancuh dan agak kasar. Chap ini kayaknya gak layak publish-_-

**Summary**: Aku menyayangi Sasuke. Tapi, dengan kondisi tubuh yang seperti ini… perlahan-lahan aku harus menjauh darinya karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Namun, cinta tetaplah cinta, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Selalu bersamamu<strong>

**Kakashi pov:**

Aku dan dua orang dokter lain sudah siap membedah tubuh Sasuke dengan alat bedah di kedua tangan kami masing-masing. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai bermunculan di pelipisku. Padahal, suhu ruangan ini cukup dingin untuk tidak membuat keringat bermunculan ke permukaan kulit kita. Ya, aku tegang. Tegang untuk melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang dokter. Tegang karena harus membedah dan mengubah gen pasien yang ada di hadapanku, temanku sendiri. Aku memandang bergantian ke sepasang mata milik kedua dokter yang lain. Setelah saling memandang cukup lama, kami menganggukan kepala bersamaan seolah bisa bertelepati.

**Sementara itu, Naru's Pov:**

Gelap. Hanya itulah yang kulihat kini. Segelap hidupku saat ini yang tak tahu arah dan tujuan. Seperti kelajuan scalar yang tak mempunyai arah. Namun semua itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan pusing yang amat sangat menerjang kepalaku. Membuatku perlahan membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan mendapatkan cahaya yang cukup untuk menerangi penglihatanku. Putihnya langit-langit kamar yang pertama kulihat, aroma khas obat-obatan yang pertama kucium dan suara tetes-tetes infuse yang pertama kudengar.

Aku tau, aku sekarang berada di rumah sakit…

**DEGH!**

Tunggu dulu? Kenapa jantungku kini berpacu sangat cepat? Perasaan buruk apa lagi ini? Apa mungkin penyakit itu kembali menyerangku? Tidak… jika penyakit itu kembali, maka seharusnya aku sekarang sudah kejang-kejang tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Sasuke lewat bagaikan slide di benakku. Sasuke…! Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? hey…? Apa aku bisa bertelepati dengannya sekarang?

Entah kenapa, kini aku bangun dari ranjangku dengan cepat. Dan kemudian langsung menapakkan kedua kakiku di lantai yang dingin. Tak kupedulikan rasa dingin yang mulai menjalar di kedua kakiku dan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di tubuhku. Aku seperti bergerak sendiri. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan infuse yang berada di pergelangan tanganku dan langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar itu, tak mengacuhkan darah yang menetes keluar dari tanganku yang tadinya menempel jarum infuse yang telah kubuka secara paksa.

Bayang-bayang Sasuke dalam benakku semakin banyak. Muncul seluet-seluet Sasuke yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan dikelilingi banyak dokter. Bayangan yang muncul bagaikan terror dan terus mendesakku. Tuhan… persaan apa ini? Aku terus berlari entah ke mana. Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah kakiku sekarang.

**Kakashi's POV:**

Dengan sedikit perasaan takut bercampur khawatir, aku mulai mengambil peralatan medis yang telah disiapkan untuk melakukan operasi langkah ini. Operasi yang tak bisa dipastikan dan bahkan diragukan keberhasilannya.

Baru saja aku akan menyayat kulit mulus pemuda di hadapanku ini, menorehkan garis yang cukup panjang untuk mengubah sedikit syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba suatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

"HENTIKAN!... hosh… hosh... hosh… kalian tak boleh melakukan ini tanpa persetujuanku!" suara khas ini… aku kenal suara ini. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini terus membayang-bayangiku.

Aku dan dokter lainnya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa terkejutnya.

Naru… kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?

"N-Naru? Apa yang kau lakukan….? Ba-bagaimana bisa…"

**Naruto's Pov:**

Entah mengapa kedua kakiku membawaku ke ruangan ini. Ruangan terlarang yang tak seharusnya kumasuki tanpa kepentingan tertentu. Tidak hanya itu, aku membuka ruangan itu dengan paksa. Aku merasakan suatu hal buruk terjadi di dalamnya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan yang amat sangat membuatku terkerjut. Sasuke dengan para dokter serta alat medis di sekitarnya yang membuatku ngeri.

Dan sekali lagi, tubuhku bergerak tanpa bisa kuperintah…

"HENTIKAN!... hosh… hosh... hosh… kalian tak boleh melakukan ini tanpa persetujuanku!"

"N-Naru? Apa yang kau lakukan….? Ba-bagaimana bisa…" suara Kakashi kini membalas pernyataanku.

"Jangan lakukan itu… aku mohon… demi aku, apapun yang terjadi Sasuke tak boleh melakukannya," dan detik berikutnya pandanganku menggelap dan kedua kakiku tak sanggup lagi menopang beban berat tubuhku. Dan aku pun terjatuh mengikuti tarikan gravitasi bumi.

.

* * *

><p>Tampaknya tubuhku lebih mengerti perasaanku dibanding diriku sendiri….<p>

Saat aku kesal, kedua alisku bertaut dengan kuat, wajahku memanas, dan pikiranku kalut… hal itu tak bisa kusangkal walau aku terus mengatakan tidak.

Saat aku sedih, hatiku bergemuruh kuat, dadaku sesak… walau aku terus menyangkal semua kesedihanku selama ini….

Dan kini… saat aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tubuhku dengan tiba-tiba bergerak di luar kendaliku. Berusaha memberontak dan memberitahu hal yang harus kulakukan… menolong sasuke dari operasi sialan itu.

Maafkan aku Tuhan… aku manusia yang gagal.

Gagal karena tak bisa menjaga dan mengerti perasaanku sendiri yang telah kau berikan padaku. Namun… aku tetap bersyukur padamu karena telah diberikan tubuh sempurna yang membuatku perlahan mencoba mengerti perasaanku dan berusaha jujur terhadap perasaanku.

Dan aku yakin… di balik semua cobaan yang kau berikan ini, aku bisa menemukan arti kehidupan. Bersama keluarga yang kusayang, orang-orang penting yang telah kau kirimkan kepadaku. Untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Selalu bersama.

Terima kasih atas semuanya, Tuhan.

.

* * *

><p>Seketika pandanganku memutih… mataku kini menatap seberkas cahaya yang semakin besar…<p>

Kulihat samar-samar langit-langit putih rumah sakit yang berada tak jauh di atasku. Hhh… ini seperti rutinitas hidupku… bangun, pingsan… sembuh, kemudian kembali lagi ke rumah sakit ini.

"Kaa-san? Bagaimana tidur Kaa-san? Nyenyak? Kaa-san tertidur lama sekali, lho! Ai sampai bosan menunggu Kaa-san bangun," sebuah suara kini langsung menghampiri indera pendengaranku. Membuatku menoleh spontan ke arah asal suara itu. Sosok anak perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam dan mata obsidiannya. Ai.

Sosoknya yang mungil kini berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Membuatku tanpa sadar melengkungkan bibirku memebentuk sebuah senyuman hangat dengan tatapan yang menatapnya teduh.

"Tapi sekarang Ai gak bosen lagi, kan?" setelah mengucapkan pertanyaan singkat itu, dengan sigap aku membalikkan tubuhku ke kanan, menghadap tubuh mungilnya kemudian memeluk erat tubuhnya. Ia membalas pelukanku dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Iya… tapi, bukannya Kaa-san bilang kalo kita tuh gak boleh tidur kelamaan? Ntar kalo kesiangan bisa telat sekolah… tapi ternyata Kaa-san sendiri kelamaan tidur, jadi gak bisa nganter Ai ke sekolah, kan?" tatapan innocent yang keluar dari dirinya membuatku terkekeh pelan. Sungguh… biar fisiknya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, sifatnya sangat mirip denganku.

"Oke, deh… Kaa-san memang salah sampek gak bisa nganter Ai," kini tangan kananku berpindah ke puncak kepalanya dan mengacak-acaknya perlahan.

"Ekhem… ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Dobe…" suara baritone dari sosok yang kukenal ini tiba-tiba mengejutkanku, menyadarkanku dari rasa hangat yang tercipta antara diriku dan Ai.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Sosok laki-laki itu kini duduk tenang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menatap datar dengan sedikit bumbu amarah di raut wajahnya. Amarah yang sangat tipis, namun aku tetap menyadarinya.

"Bicaralah, Teme…" kini tanganku berhenti mengelus kepala Ai dan menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

Ia hanya diam. Tak lama kemudian, ia mulai beranjak dari sofa coklat itu. Menghampiri Ai dan membujuknya keluar sebentar untuk bermain dengan Nami dan Natsu dulu di luar.

…

Hening… tak ada yang berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan membuka percakapan di antara aku dan dia. Hanya suara tetes-tetes infuse dan bunyi dengungan alat elektronik di kamar putih itu.

"… Jadi…" aku aku kembali menggantungkan kalimatku, berusaha memilah-milah kata untuk merangkainya menjadi kalimat yang lebih baik.

"Kenapa kau menghalangi operasi itu?" kalimatku yang belum selesai kurangkai dengan baik kini disambut dengan bentakan penuh amarah milik Sasuke.

Aku hanya diam dan menatap kosong mata hitamnya. Tatapan yang terlihat seperti menantangnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju ke arahku dengan raut wajah yang sangat marah. Alis bertaut, mata memicing tajam, bibir yang terkatup rapat… membuatku sedikit gentar untuk terus menatapnya.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua, Naru? Kenapaaaa?" Sasuke mencengkram kedua pundakku dengan kuat. Aku hanya bisa menatap miris wajahnya yang kini mulai memerah dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya, menunggu detik-detik jatuhnya kedua butiran air itu.

"Padahal… aku rela melakukannya… demi kau, Dobe! Tapi kau malah menghancurkan semuanya! Kini Kakashi tak mau menuruti permintaanku! Kau kejam, Dobe," kedua butiran itu kini dengan mulus meluncur dan mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya. Merangsang air mataku untuk ikut keluar. Perlahan-lahan, mataku mulai memanas.

"Kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku… padahal kau tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu hanya karena ini… kau benar-benar Dobe!"

"Kau tau, Naru? Kenapa aku memutuskan untuk memberi nama anak kita 'Ai'? Karena aku berharap anak itu bisa menjadi lambang cinta bagi kita berdua. Pengikat hubungan kita berdua. Karena Ai, adalah anak kita, buah hati kita. Benang merah kita! Jadi, kenapa kau meragukan aku?"

'GREPP'

Dn kini, kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi hanya menggantung di kedua sisiku, berpindah ke tubuh Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Sebuah pelukan hangat kini membalut erat tubuhku. Membuatku menghentikan kalimat-kalimat bentakan yang akan kuucapkan kepada Naruto.

"Cukup… aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu…" suaranya kini bergetar. Kurasakan rembesan air matanya menembus baju yang sedang kupakai. Perlahan, tanganku mulai membalas pelukannya. Ikut menangis dalam diam di tengah keheningan bersamanya.

"Kau tau, Sasuke? Tidak semua yang kita harapkan dalam hidup berjalan sesuai rencana kita… aku tahu kau memang egois, tapi…"

"Aku egois karenamu! Aku berharap karenamu! Semua ini salahmu!" dengan cepat aku memotong perkataannya. Membuatya mengerti akan keegoisanku.

"Ya, aku tahu… kau punya prinsipmu sendiri. Betu juga aku. Tapi, kita harus saling menghargai prinsip orang lain kan? Karena itu…"

"Jika kau tahu aku punya prinsipku sendiri, seharusnya kau tak membatalkan operasi itu!" dan, kedua kalinya aku membentak serta memotong ucapannya.

"Kumohon… dengarkan perkataanku sampai selesai, Sasuke!" perlahan ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dingin. Tidak seperti tatapan matanya yang biasa. Seolah ia akan membunuhku saat ini juga.

"… baiklah…"

"Untuk menghargai prinsip orag lain, terkadang kita harus meninggalkan sebentar prinsip kita sendiri…" aku tertegun, berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang ia rangkai dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu tujuan hidup semua manusia apa, kan? Untuk berharap… dengan berharap, kita bisa mengubah dunia. Mencoba memperbaiki takdir yang telah dibuat Tuhan dengan tanaga kita sendiri,"

"Lalu, apa…" aku tak jadi meneruskan kalimat bantahanku, melihat raut wajah Naruto yag sangat sulit diartikan.

"Tuhan itu selalu adil dan bijaksana. Dia yang menyelamatkan kita semua dan menyayangi kita semua. Namun, kita melihat semua kebaikannya dari sisi negative. Seperti Ia yang selalu menghukum orang yang berdosa, memberikan bencana, bahkan penyakit ini… namun, sebenarnya Tuhan sedang membuat rencana demi kebaikan kita semua. Tapi, semua rencana baiknya bertumburan dengan dosa manusia."

Aku mengerti maksud ucapannya. Tuhan itu maha penyayang. Ya, memang awalnya aku membenci rencana Tuhan yang membuat Naruto menderita penyakit yang berkepanjangan. Namun, kini aku mengerti…

"Banyak hikmah yang bisa kita dapat dari penyakitku ini… Keluarga besar kita dan teman-teman kita datang dan berkumpul bersama kita, kita menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya karena cobaan ini. Serta kita jadi lebih menghargai hidup dan nyawa kita. Jadi, Tuhan memang maha adil kan, Teme?"

"…"

"Teme…?" dia benar…

"Ya, maha adil," aku mulai sedikit melengkungkan bibirku dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Nah! Kalau begitu kenapa kau membentak dan memarahiku yang melarangmu melakukan operasi itu, TEME?" suara bijaksananya kini berubah menjadi suara cempreng yang khas miliknya. Membuatku sweatdrop dengan tidak elitnya.

"DOBE! Kupikir kau kerasukan setan apa karena telah berbicara dengan bijak begitu, kau memang tidak berubah, ya?" dengan cepat aku membalas ejekannya dengan menekankan kata 'Dobe' di awal kalimatku.

"Hehe… jadi, biarkan kali ini Tuhan yang bertindak. Penglihatan kita terbatas, Teme… berbeda dengan penglihatan Tuhan yang tak terbatas."

'Grepp'

Dan aku langsung menyambut kalimatnya dengan pelukan hangat dari kedua lenganku. Memejamkan kedua mataku untuk menikmati kehangatan tubuhnya yang kedua kalinya.

"Kali ini, biarkan aku begini lebih lama" aku berkata setengah berbisik kepadanya dan disembut dengan anggukan kecil dari kepala kuningnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat bijak yang keluar dari mulut istriku ini. Baiklah, Naruto… kali ini aku percaya padamu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV:<strong>

"Kaa-saaaaan! Bagaimana tidur Kaa-san semalam? Nyenyak? Ai ingin tanya… apa tidak sakit tangan Kaa-san di tusuk dengan jarum seperti ini?" bola mataku yang baru saja terbuka di pagi ini langsung menangkap wajah seorang gadis kecil manis dengan rambut hitamnya. Dan telingaku kini disambut degan berbagai pertanyaan polos darinya.

"Ai… hari ini Ai hebat ya? Bisa bangun pagi… lebih dulu dari Kaa-san bangunnya," aku tersenyum lemah ke arahnya sembari mulai kembali mengumpulkan kesadaran yang hilang entah ke mana setelah tidur semalaman.

"Hehe… Kaa-san yang bangun kesiangan, lho! Jadi, apa rasanya sakit, Kaa-san?" ia bertanya dengan mata hitamnya yang terus menatap antusias ke arah punggung tanganku.

"Rasanya perih, tapi tidak terlalu menyakitkan, kok… apa Ai ingin mencobanya?" aku tersenyum iseng ke arahnya. Terkadang menyenangkan bisa bercanda seperti ini dengannya.

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu! Ai kan gak sakit seperti Kaa-san…!" aku terkekeh kecil mendengar jeritannya. Unik sekali, ekspersinya bisa berubah dengan cepat. Yah, walaupun fisiknya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, semua ekspresinya mirip denganku.

"Oh ya? Tidak sakit atau tidak berani…?" aku menyeringai menatapnya.

"Ugh! Kaa-san menyebalkan…" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tetesan infuse di sebelahku.

"Eum… Kaa-san! Kalau Ai sudah besar nanti, Ai ingin seperti paman Kakashi yang bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang."

"Oh ya? Kenapa harus jadi dokter? Menolong orang itu kan bukan hanya menjadi dokter… misalnya, menjadi duta PBB atau…"

"Uh! Kaa-san belum mengerti ya? Kata Tou-san, virus-virus dan bakteri itu semakin lama semakin kuat dan berevolusi, lho! Jadi, penyakit akan semakin banyak. Ai pengen memeranginya dengan jadi dokter…!" ia menyengir ke arahku dengan tatapan mata seriusnya.

"Ya… Kaa-san yakin, Ai pasti bisa…!" dan, setelah kalimat itu muncul, aku memeluknya erat mencoba mencari kehangatan dalam diri anakku yang tercinta.

"Ekhem… pagi…" sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang tadinya aku dan Ai buat. Suara Sasuke, ayah dari anakku, sekaligus suamiku.

"Pagi, Sasuke…" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Menatapnya lembut dengan senyum tipis di bibirku.

"Pagi, Tou-san!" Ai kini tersenyum ramah ke arah Sasuke. Dan disambut dengan senyuman tipis oleh Sasuke.

"Dobe, kata Kakashi, lusa kau sudah bisa pulang…" ia berkata sembari melangkahkan kaki ke arah kami berdua.

"Benarkah? Itu artinya… penyakitku ini sudah sembuh, begitu?" aku berpura-pura terkejut dan mengatakan bahwa apa aku akan sembuh. Ya, aku tahu bahwa penyakit itu tak akan bisa sembuh.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin itu terjadi! Tapi… Kiba sudah menemukan hal yang bagus untuk mencegah penyakitmu itu datang lagi."

"Hihihi! Kaa-san dan Tou-san lucu! Bertengkar seperti anak kecil!" Ai tiba-tiba menyela percakapan kami dengan kikikannya.

"Huh, padahal Ai sendiri anak kecil," aku memindahkan tanganku ke puncak kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi, nanti Ai pasti akan tumbuh menjadi besar dan membawa nama baik Uchiha, iya kan?" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Ai dan menggendongnya.

"Iya, Ai akan jadi besar dan akan melindungi Kaa-san dengan menjadi dokter… iya kan, Tou-san?" dia menyatakan semuanya dengan antusias.

Spontan aku langsung terkikik geli melihat tingkah lakunya.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi ini kau bilang hal hebat yang Kiba lakukan?" aku mengelus-elus makhluk hidup dengan bulu putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.<p>

"Ya… memang penyakit itu tak bisa disembuhkan, tapi… kita masih bisa mencegahnya, kan?" Kiba tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

"Ya…! Terima kasih ya… kalian sudah terlalu banyak menolongku…" aku berhenti mengelus gumpalan putih itu dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Kami senang…" Ino menimpali.

"Kaa-san! Bagaimana kalau anjing ini kita beri nama Shiyon?" Ai kini menimpali sambil bermain dengan anjing putih tersebut.

"Shi…yon? Bukankah itu berarti '4'? 4 adalah angka sial, bukan?" Nami kini membantah ucapan Ai. Aku hanya menonton pertengkaran mereka.

"Hehe… memang begitu maksudku! Seperti penyakit yang diderita Kaa-san… penyikit sialan itu… sama halnya dengan angka 4, bukan? Di balik penyakit itu… Kami-sama memberikan banyak hikmah… seperti anjing ini! Dibalik nama Shiyon, dia bisa mencegah datangnya penyakit Kaa-san, kan?" Ai tersenyum lebar, merasa bangga akan argument yang ia lontarkan.

"Uchiha memang genius dan sulit ditebak…" Kyuu-nii bergumam pelan, namun masih dapat aku dengar.

"Tentu saja, karena dia anakku," aku tersenyum bangga ke arah Aniki.

**~Shi ****四 ****Yon Empat Four 4~**

Aku senang kisahku berakhir dengan indah dan akhir yang bahagia. Semua keraguan yang pertama kali kurasakan, kini lenyap tanpa sisa karena kepercayaan yang dibuat Sasuke kepadaku.

Aku senang dan bangga memiliki semua orang yang menyayangiku. Karena itu, aku bersyukur.

Kualitas sebuah cerita, bukan dilihat dari proses perjalanan cerita itu, tapi akhir dari cerita… seperti itu pula kehidupan. Maka, buatlah hidupmu lebih bermakna dengan ceritamu sendiri.

Dan karena kebersamaan itu semualah yang membuat hidupku penuh dengan warna dan makna.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Pesan moral<strong>: hal yang paling dibutuhkan di dunia ini adalah kepercayaan. Dengan kepercayaan, kita bisa melenyapkan keraguan dan terus berpikir optimis. Tuhan itu maha penyayang, dia yang menyelamatkan kita semua, dia tak pernah membenci semua makhluknya. Untuk melihat itu semua, jangan lihat dengan mata yang kita miliki karena pandangan manusia itu terbatas, sedangkan kebaikan Tuhan sesuatu yang tidak terbatas. Jadi, percayalah akan keesaan tuhan.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks for:<strong>

-. Uchiha Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto

-. Uchiha Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke

-. Namikaze Kyuubi: Yoko no kyuubi

-. Kara a.k.a Me *buagh*: Shiho Nakahara

-. Uchiha Airin: Out Character

-. Namikaze Sakura: Haruno Sakura

-. Hatake Kakashi: Hatake Kakashi

-. Inuzuka Kiba: Inuzuka Kiba

-. Inuzuka Ino: Yamanaka Ino

-. Namikaze Nami: Out Character

-. Inuzuka Natsu: Out Character

-. Shiyon: Out Character

**Thanks for your review**

Ashahi Kagari-kun

sasunaru4ever

Kiriya Diciannove

La Nina Que ' Aru-chan

Suke ck

Misyel

Naru3

Vanadise

Sayuri kitazawa

Amane Rara 'Misa-chan

Hara-namii

Yashina Uzumaki

Imperiale Nazwa-chan

meiyo fujo

NatsU HarukA

Miyako Shirayuki phantomhive

Aoi Ko Mamoru

Anon

Nasumi-chan Uharu

Zhie namikaze

* * *

><p>Yeay! Dengan ini, Naka udah namatin dua buah mutichap punya Naka xD<p>

Sekarang mau focus ke 'I Hate My Life' walaupun yang review dikit, tapi jujur aja, Naka suka banget sama Gaara di situ*WTH*

Maaf deh kalo chap ini typonya berserakan di mana-mana, selain gak ada waktu ngedit… Naka juga mals ;p

Ok, makaih atas reviewnya :D ketemu lagi di 'I Hate My Life'

_**Shiho Nakahara**_


End file.
